


Gladio/reader | Photos pt. 2

by Senketsu_8



Series: Video Game Characters X Reader Smut Oneshots [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senketsu_8/pseuds/Senketsu_8
Summary: A sequel to Photos with Noctis and Prompto. Gladio decides you should take a different type of photos on Prompto's beloved camera, which the boys once again find. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Video Game Characters X Reader Smut Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885642
Kudos: 24





	Gladio/reader | Photos pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> pt 2 to photos finally!! ngl I had a bit too much fun writing this, enjoy! 
> 
> part 1 of photos here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980493

You'd finally made it to Hammerhead after spending a whole night unable to sleep because of Gladio's snoring. You were used to it after having your fair share of tents with him and the three other men; but something about it was so loud tonight. He must've been happy with himself you guessed, that or the massive smirk he'd slept with plastered across his face.

"God, I'm gonna melt," you whined, shrugging out of your jacket leaving you only in your tank top and shorts. Noctis and Prompto didn’t move a muscle as you did this. Normally the Prince would copy your movements and fling off his jacket too - in fact, you'd noticed they'd been quieter than usual since last night. Everytime you tried to talk to them, it'd be received with short, curt answers. 

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good," they'd reply.

"Did you enjoy Iggy's Breakfast?"

"Yeah," they'd say once again, eyes cast on the floor like it was the most interesting thing they’d seen all week. 

When you tried to speak to the boys, they'd always find a way to leave as quickly as possible. This was usually combined with a deep red coating their necks. You had to wonder, were they sick? And if so why were they hiding it from you?

A gruff voice brought your mind back to the sweltering atmosphere of Hammerhead. "It's not even that hot." The retort came from the oh-so teasing giant Gladio that had chased you around the motel room last night after you snatched his aftershave. Hey, you couldn't help it okay, you just wanted to know how he always smelt so good after showering. So good that climbing in his bed to stop him from snoring was almost an irresistible option. But hey, no guarantees around here.

"It seems I should go and refuel, then I suppose I should find Cid," Ignis dismissed himself as soon as he sensed the rising tension. Even his beloved coffee couldn’t help him ignore the sexual tension that hung over the room last night, disallowing himself to sleep. The two other boys clung side to side with bowed heads and nervous glances. 

Once Ignis was out of ear shot, you rolled your eyes at the Shield,

"Says you who's not even wearing one."

"Hey, follow the leader then," Gladio smirked, crossing his arms. You watched his muscles flex as he did so, the sweat glistening over his intricate tattoos. God, maybe stripping down right here was viable. Of course you wouldn't admit that.

"I'll follow the actual leader thanks, and keep it on." You gave an equally smug smirk back and cocked your head towards Noctis. He looked away, but everyone could still see the deep red coating his cheeks. 

Prompto bounced awkwardly on his feet.

"Noct and I have to.. have to go find information about- about the area!" The blonde started dragging his best friend away by the arm. 

Gladio shouted after them with a smugness to his voice, "You sure your fly isn't undone Noctis?!" The Prince sent an icy glare back leaving Gladio bent over and heartily chuckling. You raised an eyebrow. 

"What did you do?" Now that the boys were out of earshot, you sized up to Gladio and mimicked his crossed arms. 

He got closer and leaned down to whisper in your ear, "I think you should be asking them what they did, babe," You could feel his hot breath fanning over your face. You absolutely melted at the pet name and butterflies stirred in your stomach, almost faltering in your protective stance. It was no secret you and Gladio had a bit of a flirt-ationship going on if you must say, extremely evident to the other boys by last night's very chase where he ended up tackling you on his bed. His sheer size and frame resulted in the bed creaking and the headboard banging against the wall. Gladio's chest had pushed against yours and you had felt his hard-on pressing into your thigh. Of course there was the temptation to say something then and there, though Ignis might not have been quite as happy to see you rutting into each other. Ultimately, you hoped the two very impressionable boys in the adjacent room didn't think something else was going on. But let’s just say your dripping folds were saying otherwise. 

"What.. did they do?" You managed to squeak out as his Amber eyes bored into yours. His large hand rested on your shoulder and he softly rubbed it with his battleworn hands. 

"You saw the way Noctis was trying to merge with the car door the entire ride?" You nodded. "I think they saw something they shouldn't have." He tapped your shoulder again, sliding his hand down the small of your back and leaving it lingering a little too long for just a friendly touch. Gladio winked and strolled off towards Ignis.

You pondered alone. They only started avoiding contact with you yesterday. Yesterday.. Cindy! Clothing- underwear! She convinced you to do that photoshoot in her clothing. Well, what little clothing she wears anyway. But you swore you saw her finger hovering over that delete button many times, if that was actually the delete button that is. 

So… You jogged up to where Noctis and Prompto were milling around, obviously void of information about the area. Their quiet whispers ceased when you pulled up, lips flush and open from the pelting sun. 

"Hey Prom, Noct. You guys didn't-" Be smart (Y/N), they might not have even seen those photos. "Have you seen any cool pics of me?" Your head tilted to the side, hands on your hips, as you studied the hasty glances shared between the two. 

Violet and blue eyes evaded your vision for a few seconds until Prompto took in a deep breath and mustered the courage to face you. His eyes burned a trail into your skin, unashamedly resting on the plunging neckline of your tank top and collarbones before meeting your eyes. You actually got a shiver, quite liking the blonde’s eyes on you.

"Prompto?" You questioned. Noctis peaked at you through his raven hair. Prompto only seemed to jolt back to life after Noctis had tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Yeah?.. Oh, photos! Yeah there were a few pretty cool ones." You nodded, contemplating your options. Both boys were blushing, jittery messes. They definitely saw those photos. And you didn’t realise it in the moment, but maybe they’d only seen girls like this from what Gladio’s shown them in magazines..? 

You gazed up at Prompto through long lashes and pouted your lips, really turning up the charm.  
“Do you mind if I borrow your camera for the night to have a look through them? I just, really wanna see some of my best angles.” 

“U-uh…” Noctis jabbed Prompto in the back. “Sure! Of course. You can keep it all night if you want.. Just give it back to me tomorrow please!” The blonde squeaked again as Noctis flicked him. A coy smile stretched over your cheeks and you bounded up to Prompto to give him a peck on the cheek before scurrying off back to the giant of a man that was Gladio. 

“Thanks Prom!” Red peaked through a mop of blonde hair, and for once, Noctis had wished he’d taken up photography instead of fishing. 

“Gladio!!!” You pranced up to the man himself, distracting him from scouring over items at the shop. He looked up and stood to his dominating full height. 

“So what happened?” 

“It’s a long story, but the key is on Prompto’s camera.” 

“Didn’t leave the poor boys with hard-ons trying to get it?.” 

“You bet your ass I did.” 

“Well, we could bet somebody’s ass tonight.” He gave you a once over. 

You decided to step up to him, “Ya know, I wouldn’t mind showing you what’s on here later.” 

Raising his eyebrows, he chuckled and nodded, “I think I’d like that, plus a little something more, put that camera to good use ya know.” Gladio winked and walked past you, purposely brushing against your side as he left the store. You could feel the heat radiating off him. 

But there was only one problem - Ignis Sciansdmale

After the Regalia was spiffed up, you privately scolded Cindy for leaving such scandalous photos of you on the camera. To which she of course laughed off - and you did too. 

“Wait so why are we going back to this motel?” Noctis questioned. You noticed he’d still been trying to inhale the car door this ride again. 

“Our next hunt is conveniently closer to this motel than if we stayed closer to Hammerhead, if you must know, Noct,” Ignis replied, glancing at the boy through the rearview mirror. The mum of the group did a double take. 

“By the Six Noct! Have you got a temperature? You are extremely red at the moment, not to mention you have been quieter than usual today. Are you sick?” Ignis waffled on, detailing how important it is for Noctis to take care of himself. 

You smirked, this was looking good for your little getaway tonight. Deciding to escalate further, you leaned impossibly closer to the Prince and placed a hand over his forehead.

He could feel your breasts gliding up and down the side of his arm, your hot breath across his face. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried his best not to let it get to his nether regions. 

“Iggy! He’s really burning up!” You upped the anti, putting on a fake grimace and all.

“Very well, it looks like I will have to stay with Noct and Prompto tonight to make sure the Prince’s condition doesn’t worsen.” Said Prince sulked in his seat. Prompto turned around and gave his best friend a sympathetic grin. While, you yourself were somewhat sympathetic for putting Noctis in such a state in the first place, you were absolutely beaming inside. 

“I wonder what sickness is getting you all red Noct,” the giant next to you jested. 

Gladio could barely hide the shit-eating grin covering his face. Eyes coated with excitement and lust, he placed a hand on your thigh. Boy, were you in for a night. 

Reaching the motel, the boys swear you ran faster than if you were running from a beast. Gladio just chuckled and shook his head. Whilst Prompto and Noctis shared wide-eyed looks. "What's (Y/n) so excited for?" The blonde questioned.

"Well you see Prompto, when-" 

Gladio was cut off by Ignis.

"I think (Y/n) is excited to get to sleep." Ignis looked to Gladio and gave him the 'shut up before you get yourself into anymore trouble look.' Gladio smirked back and rubbed the back of his neck. “E-excited to sleep? Is that even-”

"Now I think it's best for you to get to bed Noct."

Noctis huffed at both men's words. 

"B-but it's only 9pm, and plus I'm fine!"

Gladio said, "You really must be sick, normally you'd be wanting to knock out any chance you get." Noctis scrunched his nose and clenched his fists. By the Six, the restraint he had to not punch the smirk off of Gladiolus’ face. 

"Come along now Noct." Tension was thick in the air as Specs ushered the two boys up to their shared room, leaving Gladio to make (Y/n) wait as long as possible before sauntering up to the room.

You were left there spread eagle on the bed, Prompto's camera on the side table and mind running with all the places Gladio could touch, all the things he could do. You had wanted Gladio to spend a night in your bed for a long time, but that didn't mean the other boys didn't cross your mind either. The way Prompto's violet eyes would peak up as he ate you out, Noctis' trained hands on your body and sharp eyes watching you. Fuck. 

You snuck a hand into your pants, and were just about to start rubbing your swollen clit when of course-

"Well now, didn't expect for you to start without me."

Gasping, you pulled away from touching yourself and sat up. 

"I thought you had left me," you bit your lip, "maybe I should've had to go to Prom or Noctis' room instead." His eyes narrowed and he walked to the edge of the bed. Going to reach for his belt where his tight leather pants hugged his hardness, he instead walked impossibly slow towards the side table. He toyed with the camera in his hands and smirked. Your teeth dug harder into your bottom lip to prevent you from provoking Gladio anymore.

"So, you gonna show me these photos?" He questioned. You were so tempted to roll your eyes. 

"Relax (Y/n), then I'll treat you." Giving in, you reached for the camera and started flipping back to the photos from two days ago.

You paused and looked up into his amber eyes with hesitation, seeing him shrugging off his shirt. 

"But I’m a bit…”

"You're saying that like I haven’t wanted to see you naked this entire time.” You smiled and shook your head.

You passed the camera to him. Gladio’s lips parted as he carefully studied each photo, ingraining each curve of your body into his mind, much like unbeknowingly the two boys had also done the night before. He looked down to you, “you know they had to stand being around you all day when they had seen you like this. They had to get off knowing I was with you in the room next door. And now, I’m the one in your bed.” He continued taunting and you bit your lip. He got the memo and leaned one knee on the bed, tugging at his belt. 

“Hmm, now you might wanna wish it was Noctis or Prompto in your bed after this. Not like these walls are gonna stop much sound anyway.” He shoved down his pants and crawled over to you, leaning over you and ghosting over your lips. 

Leaning into his ear, you whispered, “And what if I want them to hear?” His eyes faltered for a second and you smirked. His abs shook with a deep chuckle, “Babe, if you wanted them to hear you could’ve just asked for it in the tent.” Your giggle turned into a moan as he suddenly pulled down your panties and exposed your wetness to the cool air. Gladio took a moment to marvel at the mess he’d already caused without even touching you- like he’d never been in this situation before…

“So you gonna look at it or-?” You were cut off as he dived in and started licked strips up your folds, tongue swirling inside your tight hole. “Fuck! Gladio,” your moans were strewn throughout the time his tongue lapped up your juices. If you thought they couldn’t hear your conversations before, the boys in the adjacent room could definitely hear you now. Stubble tickled your inner-thigh and just added to the force behind your legs shaking every time his tongue hit the right angles. Gladio’s strong hands held down your thighs with little-to-no effort to stop you from squeezing him - which just to note he wouldn’t have minded. 

Fingers raked through his hair and over the intricate tattoos inked on his broad shoulders, which had similar muscles to his gorgeous chest and abs. You were enjoying yourself when he suddenly pulled away. You had whined, “Gladio!” when he pushed down his boxers and suddenly there wasn’t much reason to whine anymore. Is that gonna.. fit?

“Yes (Y/N), it will fit,” you actually rolled your eyes this time and gave him a playful look.  
“Trust me, I’ve gotten it a lot.” You were mesmerized as he pumped his shaft a few times and came closer to teasing your entrance when a scheming grin spread across his face. 

“What? C’mon you can’t leave me again!” Gladio ignored your desperation and reached for the camera.  
“Say cheeze, (Y/N).” you barely had time to cover your face before he snapped a picture of you spread out and dripping. 

“I’m sure Prompto and Noctis will enjoy it if we document our little journey here.” The thought of the Crown Prince and Prompto seeing these pictures got you even more riled up. Their faces as they were about to come, hair matted with sweat and cheeks flushed.. 

“Hold on a sec.” With his free hand, he reached for your tits and massaged the nubs in between his fingers, perking each one up. Head thrown back, you bucked up into the air, wanting nothing more than for him to just enter you and pound away.  
“Ah, there we go,” Gladio mumbled. “Now just,” you reached for your hands and tugged at your buds, massaging your tits, “Fuck, yeah baby you got it.” He snapped a few pics of the action. 

Putting down the camera, Gladio's lips left wet, fleeting kisses up your neck. Each one felt electric and only increased your want. Trailing the kisses up to your cheek, he hovered over your mouth. His eyes, clouded with lust, looked into yours so as if asking 'do you want this?' once again. But his eyes also held love and concern and you realised - throughout this whole roadtrip where you wanted him to touch you so badly, this'd be your first kiss with him. 

You erased his doubts by tangling your fingers into his hair and pushing him towards you. His lips were… oddly soft and seemed to connect in a way no one else had before. It felt so right has his tongue swept across your bottom lip. In that time, Gladio's hardness had prodded your entrance, teasing the glistening slit as you continued making out. You moaned into the kiss as he sneakily slipped in, his massive size stretching your walls. 

He broke for a mere second just to say, "Fuck (Y/N) you're so tight.." But he immediately dived back in to capture your lips. He began to drive into you, completely bottoming out before pulling back out to where only his tip teased your entrance before slamming back in. He entered a shattering pace and let out his first loud groan as your nails dug into his back. By the Six his back was well built. Muscles rippled with each thrust, evident you two wouldn't need to work out tomorrow morning, that is if you were able to walk. 

Gladio pulled away from the kiss and attached back to your necks. You didn't think you were going to be wearing anything that didn't cover your entire body for a few days. You were taken aback from your thoughts as he bit particularly hard. Moans, grunts and pants were strewn around the room.

"Do you want them to see what we've been up to?" You managed to say. He answered with a chuckle and a deep thrust. 

"I think they've already heard, babe." The playful roll of your eyes you gave him was reprimanded by another low deep thrust that pushed the borders of your walls.

"Your pussy is gonna be shaped only to me. No one else is gonnan be able to fill you like I do." You three your head back the the dirty talk and pushed your hips to meet with his. 

"You want Noct and Prom to see this princess?" teeth digging into your lip, you nodded. Skin slapping and the wet sounds of you taking him in fully echoed throughout he room and now you were definitely sure the whole motel complex could hear the activities partaking in your room Gladio grabbed the camera and nearly dropped it when you purposely clenched around him. He shot you a smirk camera and put the device up close to where you and him were joined. Click. Click. 

"Shit, look how wet you are." He mumbled to himself. Desperately chasing your release you begged, "Just go harder already, let them know who fills my pussy at night." The words seemed to strike a chord in him and he brought a hand down to your soaked folds, only further dripping with his precum. His large fingers rubbed at your clit, your whole body felt like it was on fire. All the pleasure combined brought you to your end. Head light and fuzzy, grip loosening on his back. You watched his tattoed arms as he pulled out of you and stroked his length, his head thrown back. Ropes of his cum coated your stomach and he pumped himself past his orgasm. 

Gladio's eyes looked over you, entranced by your fucked out expression combined with the mess he made on your stomach and love bites littering your neck. 

He reached for the camera once again, "Gotta get one of this." Too hazy to even reply, you gave your best attempt at half-lidded sultry gaze, which you hoped looked sexy enough. A few shots were fired off and he was quick in spooning you. Gladio's warmth radiated off his body and set fire to your skin. Even after what just happened, you still felt tingles as he laid so close and caressed you. 

He traced the bruises and marks he left on your body. You looked into his eyes and he gave a cheeky smile back. 

"And how am I gonna hide these?"

"You don't, now they know your mine." 

Your heart fluttered and a heat burst over your cheeks. You rolled to the 

"What about me? I bet you left some killer scratches on my back."

You turned around to glare at him.

"Hey! I didn't say I didn't mind it." 

You scrunched your nose and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips to which he happily received.

"You taste like me." 

"Well I guess next time you'll taste like me," he retorted with a wink. 

\--

"Yo Noct you seen my camera?" 

"(Y/N)- your bed-," the Prince mumbled through brushing his teeth, gesturing to the messy bed. The blonde raced over to the bed faster than Noctis had ever seen him run. 

"C'mon, stupid thing!" Prompto whined. After fumbling with the device for a few more seconds he managed to turn it on.

And when he flicked to the first photo, let's just say something else was turned on too. He bit his lip. On the bed you were laid with a mess of cum on your chest and a sheen of sweat accompanying your fucked out expression. Prompto clenched the camera and he could feel Noctis' worried glance before the Prince left for the bathroom.

"Noct," the blonde almost groaned out, signalling for his best friend to come closer. As said friend walked closer Prompto flipped the camera. Noctis swore his heart was going to jump out his chest. The boy's eyes raked over your, this time, naked body the same way they had done nights before. 

"So that explains the noises last night, can't believe Gladio got her first…" Noctis mumbled, feeling the blood rush down and his pants becoming tighter. 

"Why did Ignis let him stay with her?!" Prompto complained.

"What explains the noises?" Two heads whipped up from the camera like a deers caught in headlights. 

"(Y/N)!" There you were, clad in once again only your tank top and short shorts leaning in the doorway, lips pouty and breasts pushed forward.

"T-there wa-" Prompto shakily began but you cut him off, "Ignis wants you down now, we're leaving." You left with a wink. Noctis watched your hips enchantingly sway as you left. 

Noctis audibly groaned. He had to sit through another car ride with this time both you AND Gladio in the backseat taunting him. You'd be pushing your bare legs against him as Gladio watched on and whispered things to you. 

"I swear that doorway is cursed." 


End file.
